Love Will Find A Way
by LieutenantjgMegAustin
Summary: Ha! You'll have to read it for yourself!


_The events in this story take place just as Meg is coming out of her coma in season one. _

**Part One**

Harm sat by the hospital bed of his JAG partner Lieutenant j.g. Meg Austin. She had been shot in the head a week ago, and was lying in a coma all because she had received a fax by accident due to some numbers in the fax number being mixed up. He had shot and killed the man, Hemlock, who had put Meg in hospital, but she wouldn't wake up.

'Meg, please! Wake up.' Harm begged her. In her coma, Meg kept dreaming about being reunited with her father, dead for twenty years, since she had turned four.

'_Meg, you have to go back.' Her father said, lifting her off the horse and placing her on the ground. He jumped down in front of his baby girl._

'_Daddy, I'm with you now...'_

'_They need you sweetie.' Her dad kissed her and hugged her. 'You'll be fine darling. One day we'll be together again.' He said, releasing her and jumping back on his horse, riding away into the sunset, leaving Meg alone._

Harm heard her voice. back.' She murmured in her coma softly.

'Meg?' he asked hopefully as he gripped her hand tightly. He watched as she stirred softly, the signs of waking up, and saw her eyelids flicker open for a moment before closing again.

'Harm...' was the next thing out her mouth as her eyes opened and she felt him by her side. Her neck stiff, she turned to face him and smiled her innocent butter-wouldn't-melt-in-my-mouth smile at him.

He smiled his sexy smile back to her.

'I thought I was going to lose you and have to break in a new partner.' Harm told her as he helped her sit up after alerting the doctors.

'Gee I thought you were going for a Hallmark moment there Harm,' she quipped weakly.

Harm stood up as the doctors came into the room to check Meg.

'How are you feeling Lieutenant?' the one asked.

'Like I have been shot in the head.' Meg said sarcastically 'How do you think I feel?'

'Lieutenant,' the doctor said warningly to her.

'You're my...Harm!' she said as he pinched her arm affectionately to stop her from saying something stupid. She leant against Harm and closed her eyes as he took her hand, bruised from the drip which was still in.

'My head hurts...' she said, her voice trailing off weakly. Harm held her hand as she rested against him.

'Lieutenant, lie down please.' One of the doctors said, pulling her away from Harm and easing her down onto the pillows.

'Harm! Don't go!' Meg said to him.

'I'm not leaving you.' Harm said as he took her hand again comfortingly but she was pulled away harshly at the same moment.

'She needs an MRI scan to check her Neuro functions and Neuro obs.'

'I won't consent if it is like a CT scan.'

'She's claustrophobic,' Harm explained to them as they wheeled her off. They paused and one doctor rummaged around for a sedative to calm her and put her to sleep while they did the scan. He injected it into her drip and she fell floppy instantly, her hand falling from Harm's grasp and he ran to keep up, eager to keep his promise and stay with her.

'Meg!' Harm said as she woke up half way through the MRI gasping for breath, her breathing laboured and a claustrophobia attack about to start.

'Harm...' She managed to say, her throat closing in as the machine was turned off and she was brought out, the mind-numbing, gadong gadong of the MRI echoing in his mind, though it was over, and the banging of it had caused a headache like he had never experienced. The head-brace was pulled back instantly, letting Meg breathe properly again. The needle holding the dye for the scan still stuck in her arm, blood pooling around it a sharp pang in her arm, a stinging sensation causing her arm to feel weak.

'Lieutenant, we need to finish...can we...'

'No!' Harm and Meg said simultaneously. 'Work from what you have.' Harm finished harshly, his arm around Meg protectively.

_Two weeks later_

'Lieutenant Austin, how are you feeling?' Commander Krennick asked coolly, her attitude towards Meg not improving since the shooting.

'If I was feeling sick I wouldn't be here would I?' Meg replied, smiling innocently. 'Right on time sir,' Meg added as Harm appeared in the office.

'If you wouldn't mind, ma'am, Lieutenant Austin and I have some business to attend to.' Harm said to Krennick as Meg took a sip of her coffee and put it down, fixing her attention on the computer. Krennick scowled at them both and left, slamming the door. Harm came up and stood beside Meg, and absently drank from her mug. She didn't notice and they continued working.

'Harm, I got something,' Meg said an hour later as Harm flicked through the case file. She spun the laptop round to him and he read the information she'd just accessed,

'I'm not even going to ask how the hell you found this or gained access to it.' He said as her smile turned to a look of concern and worry.

'Harm, what if...'

'No-one will question this...'

'We're using it right?'

'Yeah...Meg, if we get in trouble...'

'I'll take the brunt sir, I hacked it.'

'Meg, I asked you to,' Harm replied argumentatively.

'But I...'

'Followed my damned orders.' Harm said.

'Stop finishing my sentences.'

'Stop starting mine Lieutenant.'

They both laughed and smiled sheepishly at each other. Meg blushed as Harm gave the laptop back to her. Meg's fingers flew across the keys as she searched for more evidence and a witness. When she found the witness they were looking for, she fell out of her chair and Harm jumped up, running to her side.

'Meg!'

'Harm, Captain Bronte is...'

'Meg, I know he murdered someone. That's what we're investigating remember? That evidence you found places him at the scene. We have to contact that eye-witness.'

'Its not that Harm!' Meg replied as he helped her up.

'Meg, what's wrong?' Harm asked her, kneeling in front of her.

'If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. You have to promise to keep it between us.' Meg's voice wavered slightly.

Harm nodded, unsure how to react.

'Meg, has he hurt you?'

'I worked with him in Computer Weapons Harm.'

'Meg...'

'He was my partner...he thought that he could take advantage of me.'

'Meg, what did he do?' Harm asked her loudly.

'He...Admiral Chegwidden!' Meg stood up and saluted as AJ came into the office.

'Carry on Lieutenant; I would love to hear what Captain Bronte did to you. Maybe I can remove you from the case for having a relationship with the accused.'

'I did not...he was the one...' Meg became nervous.

'With all due respect, sir, you are making her nervous.'

'Rabb, if you don't solve this case, someone in this office will lose their bars, and it's not going to be one of my senior officers.'

'I heard that if it wasn't solved you'd lose your stars.'

'Captain Bronte served at JAG Rabb; it wouldn't look good if an officer under my command was sent to jail now would it?'

'Sir when did Bronte start here?' Meg asked innocently.

'He transferred here after...he's stalking you isn't he Lieutenant?'

'Yes sir. He very nearly killed me.'

'Then we'll charge him with attempt on another officer's life, conduct unbecoming an officer and attempted murder. That and the charge of murder over his head already of...'

'...Lieutenant Commander Wong sir. Captain Bronte has a history of racist activity against anyone not Aryan or Caucasian.'

'Then why would he attack you?' Harm asked.

'I want to know that too.' AJ said, closing the door. 'Meg, I'm removing you from the case. Harm will need you to testify against the charge of attacking you.'

'Sir!' Meg was shocked. She had never been removed from a case before.

'It's for your own safety Meg. I don't want to see anything happen to you again, not after...' AJ couldn't say it; he couldn't remind her about her coma two weeks ago. The memory of seeing her lying helpless in the bed on life support still angered him. AJ left them alone to fix the charges up and Meg fired up.

'Harm, I can take care of myself!'

'You couldn't when...'

'That was different!' Meg yelled at him, and pushed past to go out. He grabbed her arm.

'You're not leaving till the Admiral assigns someone to replace you on the case Meg.' He said to her harshly.

'Oh cut the bull Harm! The only reason you won't let me leave is because you don't want to let me out of your sight because of what happened three weeks ago.'

'Meg that is not true!'

'Oh really? Then why are you always calling me as soon as I get home to check on me? Why are you constantly escorting me to my car, my office and everywhere else? In case you haven't noticed I am an officer in the United States Navy. God Harm! I've flown in an F-14 with you! I have saved your life from the Vietnamese Ambassador's wife.' Meg yelled. Krennick walked in on the arguing and silenced them.

'Lieutenant Austin! Commander Rabb! Shut up right now. Commander, get your information and come to my office. I am handling this case now; Lieutenant Austin has been removed due to emotional...'

'I am not emotionally involved ma'am.'

'The accused tried to kill you, he stalked you. You'll be biased against him.'

'Well isn't that our job as prosecution?' Meg asked. Krennick glowered at her.

'As senior officer in this room I am asking you to step aside.'

'With all due respect ma'am...'

'Do you want me to put a report in on you for insubordination to the Admiral?'

'No ma'am.'

'Then do as I say, and give me any information you have.'

'Yes ma'am.'

Meg sat alone in her office when the phone rang.

'Lieutenant Austin JAG Corps,' she said when she answered.

'Meg, you'd look so lovely in a coffin...' the voice breathed on the other end.

'Who are you?' Meg asked harshly, trying to keep her nerve.

'You know me...'

'Captain Bronte...leave me alone.' Meg said and slammed the phone down. She ran out her office and towards Harm's. She banged on the door and it flew open.

'I thought I made it perfectly clear...' Krennick said as Meg burst in and started pacing nervously, her hands shaking.

'Meg, what's wrong?' Harm asked, taking her hands in his.

'He called...'

'Captain Bronte?' Krennick asked, dropping the book she was using on the desk.

'Yes ma'am.' Meg replied, Harm still holding her hands still.

'What did he say?' Harm asked her, making her sit down.

'He just...he didn't say much at all.'

'How the hell did he get hold of you? He's in the brig.' Harm demanded.

'How should she know Rabb?' Krennick snapped, her senior role taking over.

'Harm, don't let him...'

'Hey, I won't let anything happen to you.' Harm said to her as the phone rang and Krennick answered it.

'Krennick. He has? Okay, thank you.' She hung up and turned to Harm and Meg.

'He's done a brig break. Lieutenant, we're going to have to put you under heavy protection until he is caught again, if he has taken to stalking you. Why did he try to kill you?' Krennick asked.

'Because...' Meg looked down, averting her gaze from Harm and Krennick.

'Meg, you have to tell us.' Harm said gently.

'He tried to kill me because I reported him to our Commanding Officer, Admiral Magorian. Harm, don't let him...he knows where I live!' Meg was becoming hysterical.

'Hey, I've never seen you this way. Relax.' Harm told her as he forced her to sit down.

'Krennick, we have to do something to protect her. This guy has already killed his wife and another Lieutenant in the navy. He has also tried to kill Meg and attacked her and is stalking her. She needs to be somewhere safe. I don't want him finding her. He knows where she lives.'

'Rabb, we'll leave it for tonight. If you desire you can go stay with her at her apartment. Tomorrow we'll find a secure and safe place for her where he won't find her and if he does he won't get in.' Krennick answered. Harm scowled at her and stood up, his hand on Meg's shoulder gently.

'You care more about the case than the life of one under your command.'

Krennick glared at him and shuffled some papers before picking them up.

'It's late. Take her home.' She slammed the door as she left.

'Harm, stay with me please!' She begged as he went to her car with her.

'Fine,' he replied as he leant down to check her breaks.

'Some-one's tampered with your breaks Meg. I'll drive you home in my car after I call the car repair to come and take your car to the workshop.'

'He's still trying to kill me.'

'Not for long,' Harm growled, dialling the number on his phone and walking a few feet away from Meg, his eye still half on her.

Heavy breathing behind Meg made her begin to panic. She heard footsteps creep up behind her and she was grabbed from behind, and a knife held to her throat. She shrieked and the Admiral, who was leaving, ran over. Harm hung up just in time to see Captain Bronte holding the knife at Meg's throat threateningly. She gasped for breath as AJ tried to negotiate.

'Let her go,'

'I need to hear her say it.'

'Say what?'

Harm crept up behind Bronte quietly.

'She loves me. I want her too...'

'The hell I do!'

'The hell I do, sir.' Bronte said, bringing the knife closer to her throat.

'Let her go, and we can talk about the charges.' AJ said evenly, sensing Meg's fear. When AJ didn't see Harm anywhere, he knew he must have snuck off to put a call into Leavenworth.

'I'm warning you! Let her go or we'll call Leavenworth.'

'I'll slit her throat before that. She'll be lovely in death.'

'Admiral!' Meg's strangled cry begged.

'Let her go.' AJ growled, pulling out his gun. Bronte pressed the knife in Meg's throat.

'You make one mark on Lieutenant Austin and I will tear you limb from limb.' AJ threatened in a low, guttural growl. Bronte's grip around Meg's throat tightened and she paled.

'Drop her; you're under arrest for assault, attempted murder, murder and stalking...' the Marine guards of Leavenworth said from behind Bronte. He released Meg, leaving a small scratch on her neck. Harm put his arm around her protectively.

'Leave her alone. After the court martial you'll never be let out of Leavenworth.' Harm said angrily as Bronte was taken away.

_Four Weeks Later..._

'Harm!' Meg shrieked as he was hit over the head and dragged away roughly. Krennick pulled her back.

'Ma'am, he...'

'I know! But you won't do him any good if you get hurt again.' Krennick said. She had softened slightly towards Meg since Harm had abandoned her in a court martial of the CAG to follow a lead and the CAG had not listened to Meg nor let her act as his defence counsel.

'What if we don't find him?'

'We will Meg. We've just got to be careful about how we do. Now we can follow the truck, they're still messing about here. Get in my car now Lieutenant.'

'Yes ma'am.' Meg replied, getting into Krennick's Sedan.

Harm struggled against his captors in the warehouse.

'When my CO realises I am missing he will send someone after me.' Harm growled in a low voice. The stronger man of the four came up to him.

'The only reason you're here is because we want that little blonde Lieutenant.'

'Why?' Harm demanded to know. He saw Meg and Krennick sneak into the warehouse in the corner of his eye.

'You and I both know she isn't good for anything in the navy. What she is good for...' A gun was fired and the guy fell to the ground in agony. Krennick had shot at him then hid away with Meg, who was hyperventilating loudly.

'Lieutenant! Calm down.'

'Can't...'

'Do you know them?'

Meg nodded in fear. She knew exactly what they wanted with her, because her older brother, Ben was with them.

'Why the hell do they want you?'

Meg couldn't answer because her breathing was failing her and someone had grabbed her around the neck, cutting off her oxygen.

'Lieutenant!' Krennick whacked the arm that held Meg and she fell to the ground, quieting her breathing.

'My brother told them I was a lawyer...'

'They're deep in this illegal stuff...they wanted you to be their lawyer and...they also wanted...'

'Don't say it ma'am, just help me get Harm out of here safely,'

_The next day..._

'WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING LEAVING THIS OFFICE WITHOUT NOTIFYING ME?' AJ yelled at Meg and Krennick the next day.

'Sir, it was my idea, I took Lieutenant Austin with me.'

'Well why the hell did you?'

'Rabb wouldn't be here now if we hadn't.' Krennick argued. Meg remained silent the whole time.

'AND WHY DIDN'T YOU COME AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED LIEUTENANT?'

'I was given an order...'

AJ took his glasses off. 'Dismissed Lieutenant,'

A few months later, after returning from the Seahawk Murder investigation of Lt Diane Schonke, Meg learnt that Harm had just been released from number one suspect. The murderer had never surfaced and the case had been closed. She started packing, and a few envelopes lay on her kitchen table, one addressed to AJ the other for Harm. The tears started to flow again when she realised what she was doing. Transferring back to a place where she wasn't valued, which meant she had to move closer to where Computer Weapons was. A knock on the door interrupted her.

'Meg, what the...' Harm asked as she let him in. 'You're leaving?'

'I'm transferring back to...'

Harm fell back into a chair. 'Meg...'

'It's the only way Harm.'

'Meg, I thought we sorted this out. It was a kiss!'

'And that is too much for me.' She answered him, coming to sit beside him. She let the tears fall freely, averting Harm's gaze. He lifted her head, stroking her hair gently. She let her guard down and let him hold her and kiss her.

'Meg, I love you, and I am not letting you go this easily.'

'I love you,' she whispered as he lay down with her, holding her in his arms all night.

_Four months later_

'I'm pregnant Harm,' Meg told him as they sat over coffee. She still had her innocent butter-wouldn't-melt-in-my-mouth look, but she was scared, Harm could tell.

'Meg, I will help you with everything.' He promised her. She had long since left JAG and gone back to Computer Weapons at Commander Krennick's advisement.

'Harm, I want to leave the navy...'

'Meg, you can't.'

'Captain Brewin won't allow me on his staff anymore because I am pregnant. He says it's too dangerous. I've been back in Falls Church for a month trying to work out how to tell you.'

Harm's phone rang and he looked at Meg apologetically and ran to answer it.

'Rabb. Hey Mac, how are you?'

Meg felt tears rising in her eyes. He had moved on, had another partner, another friend.

'Okay, I'll see you soon. We're at Starbucks.' He hung up and returned to Meg who was crying openly over her cappuccino

'Meg...'

'Is she pretty?'

'Meg, Mac's my JAG partner. You're the one having my baby. She wants to meet you. She'll be here...now.' Harm could never understand Mac's impeccable, to the second timing.

'Lieutenant Austin.' Mac extended her hand to Meg kindly, smiling. Meg relaxed and shook Mac's hand.

'Major MacKenzie,'

Mac glanced down. 'Congratulations. Who's the father?'

Meg and Harm looked away from each other.

'Ooooh!' Mac realised, and blushed. 'Sorry,'

'It's okay ma'am.' Meg said, sitting down, her back aching. She pushed her mug away, a wave of nausea coming over her.

'Meg?' Mac said gently.

'I'm fine,' Meg replied shakily. 'I just need some water.'

'Harm, are you sure...'

'Meg, let us do this for you. The Admiral has been worried.' Mac stopped Meg mid-sentence. 'And stop calling me ma'am. It's Mac.'

'Yes Mac,' Meg replied, Harm keeping his arm around her.

AJ smiled when he saw Meg and listened to the justification between the night four months ago between her and Harm, and that she thought JAG was the best place for her, that everyone here was like her family.

'Well, I can reinstate you at JAG, which may take sometime...but Captain Brewin called me and said he had sent over the papers, and that all that needed to be done was for you and me to sign...' AJ said, pulling out some papers that had arrived several days ago. Meg signed hurriedly, feeling another surge of nausea.

'Welcome home Meg,' AJ said to her as he faxed the papers to SecNav. 'It's good to have you back on board.'

**Part Two**

Three months had passed since Meg had returned to JAG. She was constantly stuck behind her desk or as co-counsel on cases and never going out on investigations. AJ explained to her that it was safer, and that sending her out would have caused problems with SecNav.

'Let me guess. Harm's idea.'

'No, protocol Meg, and partly Harm's idea. He cares about you. About your child.'

Meg looked down at her swelling stomach, at the baby that would soon be in her arms.

'Decided on a name?' AJ asked her as she sat down.

'Hmmm? No, nothing yet. We don't know the sex either.' Meg answered. AJ saw the fear in her eyes.

'Meg, don't be scared, I know it's your first child and it's going to be wonderful but...'

'I'm not scared.'

'Yes you are. I've known you for almost a year, I know when you're scared Meg.'

'I'm just afraid something will go wrong.' Meg said. She still had the pure, innocent look about her, even in her condition, causing everyone, even the new Lieutenant Roberts to become overly cautious and protective of her. The newly assigned Ensign Harriet Sims befriended Meg while Harm and Mac had disappeared to Ireland, and they'd maintained a close bond since. Harm and Mac had gone away to the Seahawk again with Bud assisting them, leaving Meg alone with only AJ and Harriet to watch out for her.

'That'll be all Lieutenant.'

'Yes sir,' Meg said softly. He watched as she left the office, and saw a tear slip down her cheek.

'Meg, he'll be back later today.'

'Thank you sir,'

Harm stood in the doorway of Meg's office a few hours later. She was working hard, and didn't look up until she had some of her coffee.

'Harm!' She ran awkwardly into his arms.

'Hey, I'm here now Meg, its okay.' Harm reassured her gently.

'Don't leave me,'

'When did I say that I was leaving you?' Harm said and kissed her.

'You don't really love me Harm, maybe you did once but...'

'Lieutenant,' he said, his eyes staring into hers.

'Harm can I talk with her for a moment?' Mac asked, wanting to have a moment with her friend.

'Sure,' Harm said as Meg let him go and turned to the window, her back to Major MacKenzie.

'Meg, I'm not judging you. For the past three months I haven't.'

'It's not you,'

'Meg, let Harm and I help you. Stop denying that he loves you because he does. I can see it when we're away from you.'

'I'm going to have to leave the navy after the baby is born.'

'No you won't.' Mac's voice was gentle, a lot like a mother's tone, one Meg missed now that her mother was dead.

'Mac...' Meg started to say as Mac put her arm around Meg.

'We're here to help you Meg. I know this is hard for you, because your mother died two weeks ago. Let Harm, the Admiral, Bud, Harriet and I help you Meg. Don't do this alone.'

Meg looked to Mac.

'The reason I transferred to Computer Weapons was because I got involved with Harm. Because I let myself kiss him and have sex with him...'

'Meg, you don't need to explain yourself to me.'

'Why?'

'Because when I was a junior officer I let myself get involved with a senior officer. I know how you're feeling.'

'But you didn't get pregnant with him.'

'No,'

Meg flinched as the baby kicked.

'Mac, will you be the baby's godmother?'

'Of course I will Meg.' Mac put her arms around the young girl who started crying, the pressure of her mother's death, the impending birth and work all mounting on her. Mac fell to the floor beside Meg, and stroked her hair in a calming way.

_Two Months Later_

Meg screamed in pain after 25 hours of labour and getting nowhere. Harm left her for a moment to see Mac.

'She's been in there for twenty-five hours Mac.'

'Harm, she'll be okay,' Mac said to him gently, urging him to go back into the delivery room.

'Meg, its okay, you'll be fine.' Harm said to her as the OB-GYN and nurses helped Meg to deliver her daughter.

'Harm!!' She screamed and grabbed his hand. Twenty minutes later, Meg was holding her tiny daughter in her arms.

'She's beautiful Meg. She looks just like you.' Harm said, kissing her. Meg smile sleepily. She still felt weak from the birth and gave her daughter to Harm, falling back on the bed.

'Olivia...' she whispered as she fell asleep, leaving Harm confused as he sat beside her and Mac came in.

'How is she?'

Harm looked up. 'Tired,' He lifted his daughter to show Mac.

'She's adorable. What's her name?'

'We haven't named her. Meg said something before she fell asleep...but I didn't hear what it was.'

Mac sat on the edge of the bed, brushing flyaway hair out of Meg's face.

'Mac...'

'She'll be okay Harm, she's just given birth. You can't protect her all the time.'

'I know,'

_A few days later_

Meg sat holding her daughter, who she had named Olivia Austin. She was feeding Olivia when AJ came in to see her.

'How are you?' he asked her as Meg finished.

'Fine.' Meg looked down, feeling that AJ was disappointed in her.

'Meg, I'm not mad at you. I want you to stay on with JAG. We need you, and Captain Brewin had a point. In Computer Weapons, anything could happen and Olivia wouldn't have her mother.' He put his arm around Meg who had started crying.

'Meg...'

'I don't know what to do sir,'

'Stay. We lost you once; we're not letting you go again.'

'We?'

'Harm and I. Meg...Mac's not posing any threat to you is she?'

'No she's wonderful; she was really supportive of my pregnancy with Harm...'

'It's Commander Lindsey isn't it? That little weasel found out and...'

'Yes sir.'

AJ folded his arms in thought. 'Lindsey was always spineless. I don't think he'll do anything yet, he doesn't have enough proof, just speculation. He can't prove its Rabb's child unless you consent to a DNA test, and you and Rabb would have to consent. I am going to give you both but especially you full immunity against any actions he takes against you, and Major MacKenzie will handle you case if it becomes necessary.'

'You'd do all that for me?'

'Meg, Harm told me about your mother, about your father. I don't want that to happen to Olivia.' AJ said, and took Olivia into his arms, holding her delicate body gently.

'She has your eyes.'

Meg blushed and smiled softly. AJ laughed gently at Olivia who was blowing bubbles.

'You're a gorgeous girl...'

Meg smiled at him, and knew he was right. She couldn't leave JAG because it was her home. She had people who cared about her there. Harm, Mac, Bud, Harriet and the Admiral.

'Have you made a decision?'

'We're staying.' Meg replied.

**Part Three – Season 9 2003**

'Lieutenant, where are you going?' Sturgis asked Meg harshly as she walked outside.

'I am a mother; I have a daughter to pick up from school. The Admiral lets me do this everyday.' Meg replied hurriedly.

'Well as senior officer on the case you are investigating I forbid you to go.'

'Olivia will think I have abandoned her.' Meg argued. She was already going to be late and Sturgis was just holding her up. She stormed out and bolted to her car, driving away as quickly as the speed limit would allow her to.

'Mommy!' Six-year-old Olivia ran into her mother's arms.

'Hey baby!' Meg lifted her daughter up. 'I have to go back to JAG again.'

'Is it that mean man?'

'Yes darling, he thinks he owns me.' Meg said, putting her daughter in the car and then getting in to drive away, the radio on gently.

'What becomes of the broken hearted...?' Olivia sang along with the radio. 'Who have love that's now departed? I know I've got to find, some kind of peace of mind...'

Meg pulled into JAG and lifted Olivia out the car, taking the bag she always packed for Olivia these days with her. As she walked into the office, Sturgis came towards her.

'Sweetie, why don't you go see Aunty Mac? She'd love to talk with you.' Meg murmured to Olivia, and gave her the bag. Then she turned to face Sturgis.

'Hey Olivia, how was school?' Mac asked the little girl, pulling her into her arms.

'Great. I learnt to sing "What Becomes of the Broken Hearted."'

Mac laughed. 'Sweetie, I think you heard that on the radio. Why don't we do your homework?'

'Okay!' Olivia pulled out her books and pencil case and sat opposite Mac, doing her homework when Mac heard yelling and went outside.

'Olivia, stay here.'

'Okay.'

'Lieutenant, you are an incompetent insufferable brat who needs everyone to do everything for you.' Sturgis yelled at Meg.

'That's not true! I'm taking care of Olivia alone.'

'You bring her here every afternoon and when you come in the early mornings. You leave for half an hour every morning and afternoon to take her to and from school. That is not...'

'Sturgis! How can you say those things to Meg? She is taking care of that child on her own! So what if Olivia comes here in afternoon and before school? The Admiral doesn't mind, no-one else minds!' Mac yelled at Sturgis, coming up beside Meg.

'I'm not talking to you. Lieutenant, where do your priorities lie?' Sturgis demanded, grabbing Meg's arm as she went past him.

'Let go of me.'

'Not until you tell me...'

'With my child!' Meg said, wrenching free of him. A bruise was starting to form on her arm and Olivia came running out.

'Mommy?'

'Hey baby.' Meg picked her up and held her tightly.

'Lieutenant...' Sturgis started but was cut off by the Admiral.

'Turner, what the hell have you said and done to Meg?'

'Sir...'

'She was doing what she does everyday and fetching her daughter.'

'Have you done your homework Olivia?' Meg asked.

'Yes, Mac helped me.'

Meg smiled at Mac then her daughter. 'We're going to see daddy tonight.'

'Yay!' Olivia said excitedly, her arms around Meg's neck. Meg hugged her daughter protectively and took her away from Sturgis.

'I'm not working with you anymore.' She said to him harshly. Mac ran after her.

'Meg, are you okay?' She asked.

'No.'

'Mommy? Why is he so mean to you?' Olivia asked. Meg remained silent and Mac put her arm around her as Bud came in.

'Hey Olivia, why don't you come get a snack with me?'

'Okay.'

'He hates me.'

'Sturgis has issues with everyone Meg.'

'He called me incompetent! He told me I shirked my responsibilities!'

Mac's eyes narrowed. Commander Turner was so far from the truth!

'Lieutenant, a word.' Sturgis said. He motioned to Mac to get out.

'Whatever you have to say to her, Sturgis, you can say in front of me,' Mac's voice was cold.

'You are incompetent, weak, you are an insufferable know it all who is too dependent on everyone at JAG because she can't take care of herself.'

'How dare you...' Meg growled, and was held by Mac.

'Don't do it Meg.' Mac said softly, and then she turned to Sturgis.

'You get out of line with her again; I will report you to the Admiral and worse. You know, she cleared what she does with the Admiral and SecNav before Olivia started school, so get off her back.'

Sturgis stormed out as Bud brought Olivia back, and the little girl ran into her mother's arms.

'Come baby, we're going home to get dinner ready.'

A few hours later, Meg emerged from her room in a sheer blue dress that put Harm under a spell and made him love her even more.

'Meg...' he breathed and pulled her into a hug.

'Harm...' She buried in face in his hug.

'Hey, it's okay Meg. Mac told me about Sturgis. Don't let it get to you. Everything he says is a lie. You are competent, you aren't weak, and there is no way in hell I would call you an insufferable know-it-all because you're not. And the hell you are dependent...maybe a little but only in times when you really need to be.'

'Like when I was shot in the head?' Meg asked. Harm nodded and kissed her. She led him to the table where Olivia was sitting.

'Meatless meatloaf?'

'All for you, the other one is for me and Olivia.'

'Meg, you hate Meatless meatloaf. Last time I made it for you, you got sick.'

'Last time I was pregnant with Olivia and for five months you forced me to eat it. No wonder she was such a small baby.'

Harm laughed and smiled his dazzling smile.

'Daddy!' Olivia said as Harm lifted her into a hug.

'Hey baby!' he said, spinning her in the air. She squealed and he put her down and they ate.

After dinner, Meg put Olivia to bed and came back out with Harm who had put on music, James Taylor's 'Fire and Rain' was playing and Harm swept her into a dance.

'Harm are you sure about this?'

'Meg, when have I not been sure about anything?'

'Mac...'

'...Is with Webb. Meg, I can't wait around for her. I've known her for eight years but keep getting held at arms length.'

'Maybe you hold her at arms length.' Meg said and was silenced by his tender kiss.

'Meg, I've known you for nine years, and I feel like I have grown closer to you each day. When Mac had all her boyfriends, you were the one I came to, I felt closer to you than I did with Annie, Bobbi, Jordan or Renee. Or even Kate. Meg, you're the one who told me to "Cut the bull sir," and to "Shut up and driver sir." I liked that about you. You were never afraid to speak your mind.'

'Harm, if you're...'

'Meg, I love you and want Olivia to grow up with both parents.'

'You missed five months of her life.'

'I love you, I feel closer to you than anyone. And I want to be with Olivia.'

Harm kissed Meg, and she fell weakly into it. He knew her too well, that was for sure.

'Meg, I wanted to ask you this after Olivia was born but you told me not to until I was sure. Now I am sure. Meg Austin, you are the most beautiful, independent, smart, infuriating and strongest person I have ever met. Meg, will you marry me?'

Meg fell in front of him and he held her in his arms.

'Infuriating?' she asked jokingly.

'Will you...'

'Yes...' She said as he put a ring on her finger and kissed her, lifting her up off the floor and holding her to him, her hands intertwined in his. He saw her smile for the first time in months.

'I've missed that smile,' He said.

**Part 4**

'Meg!' Harm ran from room to room in their small house searching for her. 'Olivia!' He screamed. It didn't take him long to realise they were missing. He fell beside his daughter's bed.

'Where are you?' he asked as he put his head in his hands, not realising Meg was in the cupboard. He heard her muffled cries, her strangled breathing after five minutes and pulled her out before her claustrophobia could get any worse.

'Meg,' he said, ripping the gag off her mouth, allowing her to breathe. He could see fear and loss in her eyes.

'Meg, what happened?'

'He took our baby.'

'Who?'

'Clark Palmer.' Meg buried her face in him and he lifted her up.

'You need...'

'No I don't!' Meg said to him angrily, but let him carry her to the couch where she curled up. Harm sat beside her and pulled her into his arms again.

'I'll call Mac and the Admiral,' He said as she buried her tear-stained face in his chest. He stroked her hair as he dialled Mac's number.

'This and the miscarriage last month. I'm sorry baby,' he whispered to her quietly.

'Harm, is she okay?' Mac asked as soon as she arrived. Meg was sitting on the couch, curled in a tight ball not talking to anyone. Harm didn't need to answer Mac for it to be clear Meg wasn't.

'Mac, I'm worried about her. Last month she had the miscarriage, this month...' Harm was interrupted as AJ arrived. He swept down onto Meg, his father-like attitude taking over.

'Meg, we'll find Olivia. I promise you.' He said to her soothingly as Harm and Mac looked around Olivia's room for clues.

'Palmer's using my family to get to me now.'

'Harm...'

'Olivia is six and a half; Meg was two and a half months pregnant. She had a miscarriage. Palmer is using my little girl to get at me. He locked Meg in the cupboard. If I hadn't heard her having the claustrophobic attack when I did...'

'You can't blame yourself.' Mac said to him. 'Meg hasn't been well anyway, what with the flu hitting her every two weeks.'

'Mac, I know!' Harm was being short as he scoured his daughter's room.

'Harm, maybe we should call the police...' Meg said from the doorway. Harm came over to her.

'You're right wifey. Maybe we should. Are you feeling okay? No flu symptoms...'

A small smile tugged at Meg's lips when Harm used his inconvenient nick-name for her.

'No, I'm feeling better now.'

'Good.' Harm kissed her while AJ went to phone the police. Mac left them alone as well, a sense of discomfort coming over her. Harm and Meg had married while Mac was still with Webb, but Webb had died recently, leaving Mac alone.

'Mac, I'm sorry about Webb...' Meg ran after her friend. Mac put her arms around Meg.

'Thank you Meg.' We'll find Olivia, don't worry.'

'You're uncomfortable.'

'No,'

'Yes, I know you too well. How long have I known you? Eight years almost?'

'Something like that. Seven.'

'It's Olivia's birthday soon. I've already bought her presents.' Meg felt the tears rushing to her eyes again as Harm and AJ waited for the police, asking her questions she didn't want to answer.

'Mommy!' Olivia screamed. She was tied up in a dingy apartment with Palmer.

'Your mommy won't see you again.'

Olivia started crying. 'No! She's not dead!'

'She will be. Your daddy will be so broken...' Palmer stroked the young girl's face and Olivia tried to bite his hand.

'You little brat.' Palmer said to the child and stalked off to make a call.

'Hello?' Meg said as the phone rang. Her face paled when she heard Clark Palmer's cold voice.

'Where's my daughter?' she demanded, her voice and body shaking violently.

'Why are you still alive?' Palmer demanded.

'Wouldn't you like to know Palmer? Tell me where our daughter is.' Harm had grabbed the phone, and Mac had her arms around Meg, trying to calm her. She was still shaking though.

'We'll find her Meg,' AJ promised as he got up to let the police in.

Meg handed them a photo of Olivia. She couldn't speak, words froze in her throat.

'Ma'am, what happened?' the young constable asked again.

'I...let him in...the next thing I remember is being hit across the head and tied up...I think he bashed me further before locking me in the cupboard...the last thing I heard was my daughter scream...then my husband get me out a few...how long was I in there?' Meg asked Harm who had put his protective arm around her.

'What time did Mr Palmer come over?'

Meg touched the bump on her head carefully. It was starting to hurt again.

'Ummm....early this afternoon. Olivia's been sick this week...it must have been about one thirty.'

'And Commander Rabb, when did you get home?'

'Around two thirty or three...it was a few hours before she came to.'

'Thank you sir, ma'am. We'll do our best.'

AJ fired up at this.

'The hell you will do your best! You will find that child!' His glance rested on Meg who was obviously suffering too much, and now had a head injury.

'Harm, let's get Meg to a hospital, just to be on the safe side.'

'Harm, I'm fine!' Meg said after her MRI, in which she'd had a major claustrophobic attack because the cylinder was so small. She had the brace over her head and a strap so her head wouldn't move. The gadong gadong sound was repetitive and monotonous, causing a headache as well. The loudness of the sounds overruled the ear-plugs she was wearing, and the banging also caused Harm a headache. As the scan had started her attack had set in, her breathing short and quick. Harm tried to keep her calm, reminding her it would be over soon. The dye they put into her to make the images clearer caused more problems of itchy skin, and a pang where the needle had gone in, because of the sharpness and it was kept in for the rest of the scan. A small pin prick of blood started forming a little pool of blood around the needle. Both were relieved when it was over. Harm helped Meg steady herself because she was so dizzy from lying down the whole time. She bent her arm after the doctor put a bandage on it to stop the bleeding and found it painful.

'We'll have the results soon. Take her back to emergency where Dr Beaumont will let you know.'

Harm had kept his arm around her because he thought she was going to collapse and was still worried about her physically after what Palmer had done, which is why she had told him she was fine. Luckily she only had a slight concussion, and was informed to go home and rest.

'Will we ever get her back?' Meg asked Harm as he helped get into bed.

'Yes, we will. I promise.' He replied.

'Then stay with me, let the police and the Admiral and Mac find her, Harm. I need you as well.' Meg begged him.

'Okay.'

**Part 5**

Harm had left AJ and Mac with Meg and snuck off, with information from the police, to find his daughter. He cringed in guilt, knowing he was going against what Meg had asked of him. He hoped he would be back before Meg woke up, she was exhausted from the scan and the concussion had also taken a lot out of her.

'I'll find my daughter and bring her home to you,' Harm had promised his sleeping wife before leaving. 'See you soon wifey.'

He entered the building. It seemed too quiet. Palmer had been planning on Harm coming to find Olivia that was for sure.

'Daddy!' a little voice called. It was his daughter. He ran in the direction of her voice.

'I'm here Olivia!' Harm called. He knew what he was doing was stupid, but it was his daughter who was kidnapped and his wife who had been hurt. He regretted leaving Mac and AJ there with a lie about where he was, but he would explain things when he got back. It was semi-dark, but he followed the sound of Olivia's voice, her crying.

'Well, well, well. If it isn't dad come to play the hero.' A cold and calculating voice said. Harm froze as a gun stuck into his back.

'Where is he?' Meg demanded when she woke up, AJ by her side.

'Meg, he went to the store...'

'The hell he did sir! He's gone after Olivia! I know him. This is exactly the kind of stupid thing he would do. Always has to play the hero.'

'Meg...' AJ tried to calm her. She got out of bed and pulled on her jeans and jumper and shoes.

'Where are you going?' AJ said to her as he tried to stop her.

'To find my family. I lost my dad at Olivia's age. I won't let that happen to my daughter.'

Mac came out the kitchen. 'Meg, the doctor said...'

'I heard what Doctor Beaumont said. I don't care. My family is in danger,' Meg pushed by them and grabbed her keys but fumbled and dropped them. Mac grabbed hers.

'Fine. I'll drive you and go with you. I won't let you do this alone. That's my goddaughter. I lost my first one, I won't lose Olivia. I vowed to protect her, well, that's what I am doing.' Mac said firmly, her heart going out to Meg.

'Well, I am not staying here alone,' AJ said his arms folded against his chest. 'Come Meg; let's go get your family.'

Harm was now tied up with Olivia.

'Finally, I have Harmon Rabb Jr and his child. Well, I can really hurt you now. Your little wife will be too weak to come here. She was an easy push-over. Pity you weren't there to protect her.'

'Leave Meg out of this!' Harm growled.

'Mummy!' Olivia began to cry as she heard the harsh words. She didn't know what they meant but she did know that this man had hurt her mum.

Meg stumbled in the dark as she got out Mac's car. AJ stooped to help her, his strong arms pulling her up.

'Meg...' he began.

'My family is in there.' Meg said, tears slipping down her pale cheeks.

'All right, I don't need to be told twice.' AJ kept his am around her however, something she didn't dispute for once. Mac led them into the warehouse and when she heard Harm's voice, and Olivia's she knew what Meg would do. Meg gasped loudly and AJ covered her mouth gently.

'Shhh,' he whispered to her. She nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes. He led her in the direction of the voices behind Mac.

'MAC!' Harm said. Palmer was out of the room.

'Keep it down,'

'What...how'd...Meg!' Harm said harshly. He knew his wife always had a sense of where he was. If she hadn't had a concussion he wouldn't have minded her being there. Mac silently untied Harm and Olivia but Palmer entered.

'Look who's here...the Austin-Rabb's reunited. How sweet. I'll kill you and your friends at the same time. Starting with your husband Meg.'

'No!' Meg said, breaking free of AJ. Mac caught her before a shot was fired and Harm whacked Palmer across the head, and he fell, unconscious. Harm grabbed Olivia and hurried them all out, locking the door and calling the police.

'Why did you let her come?' Harm said when they got back and Meg and Olivia were settled, in bed together, their arms wrapped around the other.

'We had no choice.' Mac said as AJ sat with the girls, trying to get Meg to sleep.

'You did.'

'Harm, she loves you and Olivia. At least they're alive. And we will make sure Palmer never hurts you three again.'

**Part Six **

Harm ran into the hospital. He had just gotten a call to say his beloved wife, Meg, had been admitted.

'Where's Meg Rabb?' He demanded of the triage nurse.

'Calm down Commander, she's in bed twelve in emergency.'

Harm ran to emergency.

'Harm!' Meg called as he ran to her bed and threw his arms around her.

'Baby, are you okay?' He asked. Meg started crying.

'I lost her,'

'Meg...'

'Harm, Lindsey raped me while I was trying to question him. He raped me then left me there in pain while I...'

'Meg?'

'Another Lieutenant, a full Lieutenant came in and found me. He was nice and gentle; he called an ambulance but I lost our baby.'

Harm pulled Meg into his arms, trying not to cry.

'I was five months pregnant Harm, we were going to have a girl again,'

Harm tried to smile.

'A little girl...'

'A sister for Olivia...Charlotte Austin-Rabb.' Meg said to him. Harm sat with her, holding her hands in his, stroking her tear-stained face.

'What were you doing?'

'I was only running interviews for Mac; I can work through my pregnancy,'

'No argument there wifey.'

Meg punched him on the arm. 'Hey!'

Harm laughed gently. She was healing, or trying to heal. In someway or another. She sat in the bed, her legs crossed, trying to undo the hospital bracelet around her wrist. Harm put his hand over it to stop her.

'No darling let the doctors decide...'

'I want to go home. Where's Olivia?'

'Mac's bringing her later, along with the Admiral, Bud, Harriet and Coates.'

'Sturgis not coming?'

'No,'

'Figures, he hates me.'

'Sturgis has it out for everyone right now baby,'

Harm ran his hand through her shoulder-length blonde hair, making her combs slide out. He pushed them back in, and then lifted her face. He saw a bruise on her neck.

'He tried to strangle you,'

Meg nodded. Harm again wiped the tears that fell away.

'Damn, you've been through so much in the eight, nine years we've been together.'

'I know. Olivia's seven now,'

'I didn't mean that, I meant...well...'

'I know what you meant,' Meg looked away and the memories of her coma, everything that had happened with Palmer and now this came flooding back. Everywhere they turned it seemed someone wanted them apart, hurt or dead.

'Are we interrupting anything?' Mac asked. She had Olivia with her.

'Mummy, I missed you,' Olivia ran into Meg's arms.

'Sweetie, I've only been here a day,'

'I was at school. Aunty Mac said you lost my little sister.'

'Yes darling,'

'How?' Olivia asked, her big blue eyes staring up at Meg, then at her father.

'Your mom had a bad fall,' Harm said.

'And that killed my sister?'

'Yes darling, but I've still got you,' Meg held Olivia to her.

'Meg, are you okay?' Mac asked, skittering around what really happened.

'Yes, I'm okay, I guess...' Meg kept her gaze down, away from everyone.

'Daddy, I'm hungry,' Olivia said to Harm.

'Come on; let's get you a snack at the cafeteria Liv,'

Meg watched her family go out.

'Mac...'

'We're pressing charges Meg. Assault charges. He had no right...' Mac put her arm around Meg, sitting on the bed with her.

'I just need to go home,'

'I know sweetie, but the doctors just want to make sure you're okay. You only need to stay one night.' Mac's voice was gentle, and they fell into a silence that needed no words or explanation when AJ, Bud, Harriet and Coates arrived.

'Aunty Meg!' Little AJ ran to her. A few years younger than Olivia, he was still her friend. Meg held the small boy to her chest before relinquishing him to Mac. Coates sat with Meg, her hand on Meg's shoulder silently. No-one had any words for what had happened except AJ. Mac took Little AJ down to meet Harm and Olivia, sensing the Admiral was about to say something children shouldn't hear.

'Steel of thunder, Son of a bitch rapes one of my officers, and makes her lose her child! I want him out of the navy, and I will see to it personally that he never comes near Meg again.' AJ yelled. Meg's eyes widened. She'd never seen her CO like this before.

'Sir,' Meg's voice was gentle and soft.

'Lieutenant, don't say anything. He will pay for this.'

Jen rubbed Meg's shoulder. 'He's right Meg,'

'I know...' Meg still looked dubious. Her innocent looks only accentuated her doubt, her angelic eyes, full of fear and hurt reflected what they all felt about Lindsey right now. Meg still felt like a part of her had been ripped away.

'Meg, we'll get him for what he did,' Harriet promised, James in her arms. Meg smiled weakly, knowing they were right. Lindsey would pay for hurting her; there was no question when her friends were involved. Harm and Mac entered with Olivia and Little AJ.

'How's she doing?' Harm asked as Meg sat silently, Mac with her again. Bud gave Harm a "don't-go-there" look.

'She's my wife Bud,'

AJ pulled Harm to the side. 'She's been really quiet, she hasn't really said much. I'm about to leave, draw up the charges and sort out a restraining order against him.'

'Thanks Admiral, anything I can do?'

AJ looked at Meg crying in Mac's arms, and the futile attempts of Harriet, Jen and Mac to calm her.

'Stay with Meg. Don't leave her tonight.'

'What about Olivia?'

'I'll take her,' Harriet said, stepping away from the bed for a moment. 'Little AJ would love to have her around and she's great with the baby,'

'Thanks Harriet,' Harm said, taking her place beside Meg.

Three days later, Lindsey was served with assault charges and the restraining order.

'You go near her house, you'll be arrested,' AJ threatened him.

'She was easy,' Lindsey said before leaving.

'Careful I don't break your nose Lindsey.'

Harm came into AJ's office as Lindsey left.

'You little wife is weak, Commander. She's easy as well.'

'Don't do it Rabb,' AJ said as Harm lifted his fists to Lindsey's face.

'You hurt my family, killed our unborn child.'

'I told you not to let nepotism come into the office Admiral,' Lindsey said and left.

'Close the hatch,' AJ said. 'I need to talk with you in regards to Lindsey's up coming court martial.'

'Admiral...'

'Harm, I am prosecuting, god knows who his defence lawyer is, no one in this office I hope. What I need is for Meg to testify against him...'

Harm looked shocked, angry. 'She's too...'

'I'm fine,' Meg said as she entered.

'Lieutenant, I thought I made it clear to you to go home, take a few days off.'

'I can't...I need to be here,' Meg replied. 'I need to see you about...'

'Hell, you're not resigning?' AJ asked. He took one look at her face, at the envelope in her hand and his eyes fell.

'Meg...' AJ said gently. 'Don't leave us over one little mistake,'

Meg felt Harm put his arms around her and take the envelope away.

'Meg, don't leave. JAG needs you.'

'So does Olivia,'

Harm and AJ looked hopelessly at each other.

'Meg, please...' Harm begged her as she leapt for her resignation.

'Harm!'

'Wifey...'

'Fine, I'll stay,' Meg said. She knew she would never get out the navy as long as Harm and AJ were around – they loved her too much not to have her around.

**Part Seven – a year and a half later**

Meg lay peacefully in the maternity ward, her son and daughter next to her. Harm sat beside her, smiling at her, at their son with her blonde hair and blue eyes, their daughter with his black hair and blue-green eyes.

'We do a good job,' Harm said, lifting his son, Alexander Nicholas Rabb into his arms, while Meg held Theresa Claire Rabb. Harm helped her sit up and Meg began feeding her new daughter.

'Olivia will be happy – a brother and a sister,' Meg said weakly. The twins had been born two months premature via a Caesarean and Meg was still in pain from the stitches. Harm hadn't left her side for the past three weeks.

'Meg, I love our children. They've got our looks, my brains...'

'And what about my brains Harmon?' Meg said.

'Well wifey, we'll just have to see, won't we?'

'They'll be in the navy; I can see Alex being a pilot, and my girls being lawyers.'

'Olivia will be joining the Marines if Mac has any say,' Harm replied as he saw the godmother of their three adorable children come through with Olivia. She took Alex from Harm and let Olivia hug her dad.

'He's getting big,'

Meg smiled. Alex was the bigger of the two, Theresa, or Tess, the smaller, the weaker one. _Like me, _she thought harshly.

'I'm really worried about Tess, she's really small,' Meg held her new daughter tightly. Mac sat beside Meg after placing Alex with Harm and Olivia.

'She'll be fine, if she's anything like her mother,' Mac said, her arm around Meg. 'She gets more beautiful every day,'

Meg smiled as her daughter stopped feeding and fell asleep; she gently put Tess in Mac's arms as AJ came in.

'Where are they?' he said gently, pretending he couldn't see the twins in Harm and Mac's arms. Meg smiled as her CO, so much like a father to her came towards her and hugged her.

'I see mommy's doing well,'

'I feel much better; Alex and Tess are doing well too,'

'Hey Tess,' He said to the sleeping baby in Mac's arms. Meg drifted into a deep sleep, finally exhausted from the stream of visitors she was getting.

'Now this must be Alex, and he's got Meg's big, blue eyes...' AJ said. Harm smiled at AJ then at his wife who was asleep. He had the perfect family, she had the family she had lost, and they both had the extended JAG family that they'd had for years.


End file.
